


Aggravation

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's too busy to talk to you so you annoy him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was working on for a challenge. Just think of the way Stewie from Family Guy does that call to his mom, that's what I got it from xD

The moving targets made a mechanical sound as they moved. They didn't get far though before there was at least two arrows protruding from the center. Clint went as fast as he could to work on his precision at a faster speed.

At seeing the archer through the plastic, you tapped on the shield between the target area and the watching room. "Clint!"

He didn't turn at hearing you through the plastic, doing his best to ignore you. Clint kept shooting.

"CLINT!" You knew he could hear you since the window wasn't sound proof. "I shall not be ignored," you mumbled to yourself.

"Clint! Clint! Clint! Clint! Barton! Barton! Hawkeye! Hawkeye! Barton! Barton! Hawk! Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!" You kept repeating his names to get his attention.

Every time he heard his name called, he became more annoyed. It was grating on his last nerve and even you could tell when he missed a target entirely.

"WHAT?" He turned to look at you with a glare.

"Hi," was all you said with a grin before running off, hearing heavy footfalls catching up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no where for you to run, really. Not from Hawkeye. He was a master at finding people so you never stood a chance.

Your hands were clasped over your mouth to quiet your breathing. There was no way to escape from him getting you eventually, but that didn't mean you needed to make it easy for him.

Blue eyes searched the room for clues of where you were. You knew him too well to leave a trace, but he knew you couldn't hide forever.

You sat still, watching him before he left. He must have been going to somewhere else to look. This was your chance, it was now or never. You didn't budge, scared he might come back any second and scold you for bothering him. He might even give you a Gibbs slap which would hurt.

You sighed, getting up and heading in the opposite direction that he went to. You were still suspicious, but you kept walking. You gasped as you were pulled into a dark room and someone's hands were holding your hips. You reached up for the light and turned it on, seeing that you were in the janitor's closet.

A growl was heard behind you as the hands at your waist tightened. You could feel the shoulder of your shirt being pulled down by teeth before a kiss was planted on the bare skin.

"You know you can't hide from me." The sentence was said in a husky tone, making you shiver. Another kiss was placed along your neck, making you tilt your head away for better access.

"But it's so much fun to try." You gasped as he bit you lightly, just under your ear.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson so you won't try again." Clint kissed your neck again, his hands roaming up your body to cup your breasts through your shirt and bra.

"You probably should." You turned and kissed him, reaching up and turning the light off again.


End file.
